


One plus one

by eikazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hajime Iwaizmi and  Tooru Oikawa date because of his groupies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One plus one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Iwaoi hell.

“You love me Iwa-chan!” said Tooru Oikawa in a sing-song voice.

“No I don’t asshole!”

“Admit it you love me~”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Hajime Iwaizumi had gotten into a mess. He blamed Oikawa. How he loathed his very existence in his life. 

Oikawa continued his taunting by blowing a raspberry at him.

“Hmph.”

“Fine” conceded Oikawa as he threw his hands up in the air. “Just do me this one-time thing pretty pleaaaase?” he continued to flutter his eyelashes at him. 

Hajime Iwaizumi had done many so called one time favours as he recalled in his memories. 

He was teasing him. That damn bastard. 

“Hmm.” was the only reply Hajime Iwaizumi gave. 

“Be my pretend boyfriend Iwa-chan?” asked Tooru Oikawa using his puppy eyes.

“I’ll consider the idea…” 

‘Come on Iwa-chan!”  
“…”  
“Just say yes already you know you want too because I’m adorable.”

“FINE DUMBASS!”

“Yaaay~ I love you Iwa-chan.” 

“What’s this date thing for again?”

“Ah ah Iwa-chan. I thought you were listening.” 

“Just tell me already dumbass.” replied an annoyed Iwaizumi. 

“My groupies are really bothersome lately and they won’t leave me alone.” Oikawa cringed. 

“Sucks to be you.” 

“I’m so glad you agreed on this plan Iwa-chan. I’m a genius.” smirked Oikawa not even listening to Iwaizumi.

He then pecked Iwaizumi on the right cheek. 

“I’m only agreeing because you promised you wouldn’t overwork yourself with Volleyball.” Hajime than continued to wipe his cheek with his hand. 

“That I did.”

.“Promises are promises Oikawa.” growled Iwaizumi.

“Okay.” Oikawa replied. 

Hajime sighed. How Iwaizumi put up with Oikawa’s antics he had no idea. 

“You owe me for this boyfriend thing.”

“I know.” said Oikawa. But he was delighted Iwaizumi had accepted his plan. 

The cursed Oikawa fan club was a plague on his life. 

The groupies would be seen huddling in corridors talking amongst themselves and giggling together. The fan club was mostly composed of girls. He didn’t mind the club at first but then everything got worse. Many girls would confess to him every day and he in turn would reject them. His bag would be filled with gifts every day and he was pretty sure photos of himself were being distributed amongst the groupies.  
The Oikawa fan club wasn’t bad just too passionate. Not to mention he had to worry about a genius setter who got on his nerves. 

Hajime Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s long time crush. 

“Iwa-chan, hold my hand.”

Hajime grunted in reply but held his hand nonetheless. Hajime’s hand was big and warm. Tooru could’ve held his hand forever. If he hadn’t seen two girls walking towards them and it looked to be another daily confession.

_This is terrible_ thought Oikawa.

Tooru Oikawa would get confessions every day and today seemed no different. He saw two girls walking towards them. 

“Quick Iwa-chan kiss me.” hissed Oikawa as he saw them.

“Shouldn’t you listen to them first?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I get confessions from the cursed fan club every day. Now kiss me.”

Hajime still hadn’t complied, So Oikawa decided to kiss Hajime himself. 

He grabbed Iwaizumi by the collar and pulled him in close. 

He pressed his chapped lips to Iwaizumi’s. He could feel Hajime’s breath ghosting over him. Hajime was hesitant at first than he became willing. Tooru could feel himself being pulled in by the kiss. They were both lost in the moment of the kiss before the two girls arrived.

The moment was broken. 

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Said the taller girl blushing. 

The short girl looked like she could barely get any words out and her face was red. The taller girl than continued to drag her friend away. They were whispering amongst themselves. 

“It worked!” said a gleeful Oikawa. “Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s face was red and he looked really embarrassed from the kiss. How Oikawa recovered so fast he didn’t know. 

“S-Shut-up.”

Oikawa smiled and linked his arm through Iwaizumi’s together they walked to class. That took care of the confessions soon there would be rumours of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship spreading around the school.

He hoped there were more kisses to come.

 

“So I heard you two are an item now.” replied Kunimi eyeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi curiously.

“No, we ar-“ said Iwaizumi, who still had trouble admitting their relationship. 

“Yes we are an item now.” Interrupted Oikawa. He glared at Iwaizumi. It was the end of the day and Aobajousai was having volleyball practice.

“What’s this I hear?” said Hanamaki appearing out of nowhere. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are an item now.” said Kunimi. 

More of the team appeared. Kindaichi didn’t look surprised and Kyotani was silent. 

Matsukawa laughed. “That’s not a surprise considering how you two stick together.”

“It isn’t it?” said Oikawa. Hajime was silent. 

Volleyball practice came to an end. The rest of the team had dispersed by now. They went to the lockers to change. 

Oikawa was pleased. He had only seen a few members of the fan club cheering as usual during practice. The plan was working. 

Oikawa slipped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Iwaaaaa-chan hug me.”

Iwaizumi gave a long suffering sigh. He held out his arms.

Oikawa was absolutely delighted as he snuggled into the hug.

“Okay, Lemme go.” Said Iwaizumi after a few minutes had passed. 

“But Iwaaaaaaaaa-chan.” whined Oikawa using his puppy dog eyes. 

“You’re a moron.” replied Iwaizumi as he tugged Oikawa off him. 

Oikawa laughed.

He really enjoyed spending time with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi made him feel giddy at times. 

Oikawa than tried to smooch Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi successfully dodged the incoming attack as Oikawa bumped his face into a locker. 

“Owwwww, that was mean Iwa-chan.”

“You deserved it.”

Oikawa blew a raspberry at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi ignored the raspberry.

“Come on get changed.” 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.”

The moments were fleeting but Oikawa treasured them. 

“Hajime?” replied Oikawa. 

It was afterschool and Oikawa was hanging out at Iwaizumi’s house. 

“What?”

“I love you.” said Oikawa. Crap he realized it had come tumbling out of his mouth. Stupid. 

Iwaizumi was shocked he couldn’t come up with a reply. His face was red.

“Are you embarrassed?” said Oikawa. 

 

“I-Idiot. I love you too.” answered Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa gasped. 

“Say it again.”

“I love you Tooru.”

“I love you Hajime.”

Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi’s collar as he proceeded to kiss him. Iwaizumi melted into the kiss. He put his arms around Oikawa as they went deeper into the kiss. They were both breathless when they had finished.

Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grinned back.

“Kiss me again Iwa-chan.”

“Fine moron.”


End file.
